The Shapers Saga
by Ameriverse
Summary: The Shapers have decided that Chaos must be destroyed, but they have brought many peoples and places together to accomplish this goal. In their haste, they sow the very thing they have sworn to destroy.


**Author's note: I do not own the rights to the franchises mentioned in this massive crossover story. This story is for the entertainment of nerds and not for profit.**

**Introduction**

"What's happening?" He exclaimed as chaos erupted around him. Red flashes and warning screens were all that answered him as the world seemed to shift and bob. The ringing in his ears and the sense of wrongness gave him pause as he attempted the seemingly long trek to his control consoles.

Everything was shaking, as though the structure around him was about to collapse. Sparks flew from the console as he reached it, tripping on air as he arrived at the screens, still throwing warning indicators. Navigation systems were down and inertial dampening wasn't functioning at optimum levels. Shields were taking energy spikes and external readings indicated high amounts of heat and radioactive particles bombarding them. Whatever was happening, it was terrifyingly massive in scope.

The man quickly tried to correct the issues with his inertia and the room steadied as if the tumultuous events outside in the void never happened, though warnings still flashed as lights began to dim to compensate for the added power the dampeners necessitated.

"What the devil is going on out there?" He said under his breath as he looked at his readings, trying to make sense of them and failing. In all his years alive, the man had never seen something like this. That was a new one.

He suddenly felt guilty over his aloneness. His companion would either be terrified or oblivious, and he had no way of knowing which. Comms were also down, too much interference from the events outside.

Without warning, his console chiming a split second before, the world spun on itself and up became down.

The man hardly had time to realize what was happening before he hit the ceiling with a resounding thud that seemed to echo through the room and in his head.

Blackness took him as sirens, the thudding and screeching of the engines, began to sound.

He awoke to a calmness.

His screens indicated that the raging chaos had seemingly subsided, and he was close to a star that didn't seem to be on any of his charts. There was no reading on _when_ he was either, and that was incredibly disheartening. And annoying. Something still felt wrong.

The man took an instrument out of his blue dress coat. He pointed it at his console and tried for a reading on damage, and hopefully repair options. What he found was equally disheartening and annoying. Either everything was broken or nothing was.

"Well... This is a problem."

As he said the words, the console indicated he was being hailed by a nearby ship. He opened a channel and a bald man in a smart uniform appeared on the other side. "This is Admiral Picard of the USS Enterprise. We detected your distress signal-" "Distress...?" The man said, realizing now that the red flashing indicator was the automatic "help" beacon still active. "Ahh. Well, then. Yes, I suppose that's that..."

The bald man, Picard, was looking at him quizzically, questions painting his face like it was canvas.

"By chance, whereabouts are we?" The man asked, much to the confusion of Picard. "This is the Sol system. We're roughly in the orbital path of Neptune as we speak. Are you in distress? You seem confused and appear to be bleeding..." What? The man put his hand to his head. It came away crimson and a wave of nausea came over him.

He passed out once more and awoke in an unfamiliar space.

As he tried to sit up, a woman he hadn't noticed put her hand on his chest and gestured him to lay down. "I'm afraid you've sustained a concussion, sir. I may not have a full understanding of your biology, but it's similar enough to human to indicate some injuries afflicted are analogous. We have the systems working on some medications that should respond to your differing physiology. Please, don't get up!" She urged as the man began to sit up once more, annoyed with the prospect that he'd been scanned without permission. "You have to listen to me! Something has happened! Something enormous, and possibly dangerous!" He was halfway to standing when he felt a sharpness in his arm and he fell back into blackness, the words "again..." Falling out of his mouth in a gasp.

This time, when he woke, Picard was standing over him.

"Three times! Three times in one day, and after centuries of not once!" He yelled as he came to. Picard looked at him as though he were looking at a mental patient, but quickly schooled his face into a more serious outward impression. "I'm sorry about the sedation. Ms. Krusher thought you might hurt yourself. You mentioned before you went out that something was happening. Does it have to do with the spatial disturbances that occurred recently?"

The man looked furious for a moment, as he said "Oh, no! It has to do with a lost bunny named peter in the old cabbage patch! Aye! The 'spatial disturbances'!" He said, sarcasm like thick syrup dripping from his words. "No need for that, sir! We're well aware of the event. It caused quite a scare for us as well. This ship is only on her first shakedown run and engineering almost lost her in the chaos. What do you know about the occurrence? What were you doing here?"

The man sat there, pondering his answer for a long moment. "The last thing I remember before it happened was being halfway across the galaxy from this system. The TARDIS sent me here because it was familiar, she needed help. Only... I don't think "here" is where she meant to go."

As if in answer, a chime sounded. "Picard to bridge." A voice came.

Picard stood and gestured the man to follow. When they arrived on the bridge, a man was on the screen. He was wearing a white uniform, military officer by his appearance. "This is Admiral Hood of the UNSC Home Fleet. We demand that you identify yourselves properly or we will fire upon you." The man said. He wasn't bluffing, either. "Admiral! They have weapons locked! Shall I raise shields?" A dark skinned, tall man with a mess of a forehead said from his post. "Affirmative, Mr. Warf. Raise shields. Have we identified ourselves?" A young man at another station answered "Yes, Sir. So far, they're just not accepting our replies as truthful..." "Where's my ship?" The man next to Picard cut in. "We took it aboard. She's in the shuttle hangar." Picard answered, puzzled. "Then we should get out of here. Now." The man said, matter of fact.

"We've done nothing wrong. If anything, these people are in federation space with heavily armed craft. We have an obligation to confront them-" "We aren't in federation space. This is what's gone wrong. We're not where we think we ought to be. Something has happened, and everything is wrong..." The man said, and as if by emphasis the enemy ships launched a volley of missiles.

The ship shook as impacts hit the raised shields. "Mr. Kallen! Take us out of here! Maximum warp!" Picard cried over the chaos. The Enterprise shifted away from the sun and suddenly they were out of the Sol system and heading through the void to unknown reaches.

Picard turned to the other man, his face a mask of control over confusion. "Who exactly are you? How do you know something is wrong?"

The man flipped back his jacket, revealing the red liner beneath. "I am The Doctor, and I know something is wrong because I can't tell when or where I am."


End file.
